1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, more particularly, to pattern of data lines of an LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to better understand of the background of the present invention, a description will be made for a conventional liquid crystal display (hereinafter LCD) element, in conjunction with FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional LCD element, in plane and FIG. 2 presents the same LCD element, in cross section, taken along line A-A' of FIG. 1. As shown in these figures, a gate electrode of thin film transistor 1, a gate insulation layer 2, a semiconductor layer 3a, 3b a pixel electrode 4 and a redundancy line 6a, a source-drain electrode of a thin film transistor 5a, 5b and data line 66 are formed over a substrate (not shown), with respective patterns, in due order.
The conventional LCD element is generally fabricated as follows.
First, a metal is deposited as a substrate (not shown) and then patterned, to form a gate electrode 1. Over the resulting substrate including the gate electrode 1 is entirely deposited a gate insulation layer 2. A semiconductor layer 3a, 3b is formed over the gate insulation layer 2, in a predetermined pattern. An indium tin oxide (hereinafter referred to as "ITO") is deposited over the substrate and patterned, to form a pixel electrode 4. At this time, the ITO is also useful to form a redundancy line 6a. Thereafter, a deposition of metal and patterning process step is undertaken to form a source-drain electrode 5a, 5b over the semiconductor layer 3a, and the main data line on the redundancy line 6a. In such structured LCD element, a data line is comprised of the redundancy line 6a and the main data line 6b.
In such structured conventional LCD element the redundancy line 6a is formed of ITO, as mentioned previously, in order to prevent wire-breaking of the data line. However, stress may arise between the redundancy line 6a and the main data line 6b deteriorating the adhesion between them. As a result, the data line is disconnected.